Murmullos
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: [Especial halloween] [AU] El sonido del silencio, es el mejor amigo que puedes tener cuando esas voces no se detienen. Y no importa la distancia, te seguirán. Hasta alcanzarte y destruirte...


_**Murmullos.**_

Sigo acostada en mi cama, escucho atentamente como un vaso golpea el suelo de manera violenta creando un sombrío y brusco eco en mi habitación. Me tape más con las sabanas en un intento de que ese espectro tenebroso no me atrapara entre sus garras. Siento pánico al pensar que eso podría llegar a suceder.

Al cabo de unos momentos, vuelve a hacer lo mismo con uno de mis peluches que están sobre mi armario, cada vez más cerca de mi cama, luego escucho como arrastra sus pies sobre el suelo de madera. Sus garras deben dejar unas marcas en el suelo.

Siento como mi cama es empujada y algo salta sobre ella. En este momento siento pánico, y me sobresalto al escuchar el sonido del interruptor que enciende la luz. Salgo de entre las sabanas para poder encontrarme con el rostro de mi padre que me observa desde el umbral de la puerta. En su mirada se notaba la tensión y la angustia, desconozco rotundamente que lo pudo haber traído a mi alcoba.

Luego de permanecer los dos en silencio, él lo rompe con una pregunta inquietante— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Lo mire desde la cama, me senté para verlo mejor y le respondí algo confundida— ¿A qué te refieres? Estaba intentando dormir, pero… de nuevo tuve una pesadilla. — Le conteste, sabía que no me crearía da verdad del bestia nocturna.

—No es cierto, mentirosa— Me dijo— .Hacías mucho ruido y tus juguetes están esparcidos por el suelo como si hubieras jugado. ¿O será que se esparcieron solos?

—Yo no los esparcí, papá —Intente defenderme, no quería que creyera que era una mala hija. Pero la verdad era algo increíble, yo no lo crearía si no me estuviera pasando.

El sonrió como de costumbre, cruzándose de brazos y dijo — ¿Y quién ha sido? ¿Acaso fue el monstruo? —Contesto despreocupado y resignado. Tenía una voz sarcástica y alzo una ceja esperando una respuesta.

—Si te digiera que si: no me creerías —le dije mientras observaba como entraba a la habitación.

El me tapo con las sabanas, y me dijo —como sea, descansa mi princesa —Y con un beso en la frente y se fue, seguramente a su alcoba.

Con el tiempo me fui acostumbrando a la falta de atención sobre el asunto de lo que me acechaba por las noches. Y sobre los murmullos que solían ser seguidos por jalones de cabello o golpes bruscos en mis piernas; no podía evitar pensar el por qué esa bestia me perseguía solamente a mí. Y en cuanto tiempo podría seguir resistiendo algo así.

Sin duda, el temor y la ansiedad de que esa bestia me atrapare me controlaban a tal punto de no dormir en la noche.

Sus acciones violentas, sus garras afiladas y sus largos colmillos que sobresalían de su boca, los cuales había podido divisar por debajo de las sabanas, en una vista rápida. Aunque nuestros encuentros de vista son realmente pocos comparada con oír su voz. Sí, esa infernal voz parecía sacada de la más vil, retorcida, tétrica, tenebrosa y horrorosa película o pesadillas de todos los tiempos. Era insoportable y sofocan retener que escucharla, no habría tortura física o psicológica que se le compare. Con sus constantes murmullos que resonaban en mi habitación, creaban la sensación de que fueran más de uno los que estuvieran allí torturándome.

Dos, tres, cuatro, seis. No podía decir cuantos son concretamente los que me asechan desde los rincones de la casa. Inclusive nunca me dejan sola; sus voces están presentes a toda hora, los siete días de la semana. atormentándome.

Luego de unos días, mis padres decidieron tomar la decisión de mudarse a otro lugar fuera de esa infernal casa poco iluminada, lejos de esos monstruos. Junto con mi hermano mayor, Trunks.

La nueva casa está en medio de la mismísima nada, tenemos un huerto y animales muy bonitos con los cuales puedo jugar y liberar mi mente del estrés que me provocaban esas pesadillas.

Las primeras noches en esta pequeña granja fueron extremadamente placenteras y relajantes. Mudarnos había resultado ser divertido al final, nada me molestaba y las noches eran serenas y tranquilas.

Pero todo a cambio una noche sin luna, cuando una poderosa tormenta eléctrica azotó nuestro hogar. En medio de la oscuridad, el silencio espectral fue roto por los murmullos de esas entidades malignas. Habían vuelto a buscar venganza y lo sabía. Viví en la mentaría, sabia la verdad, nada de esto había servido; solo retrasaron lo inevitable.

Esta vez me senté en la cama, tengo edad suficiente para confrontarlas. Por qué madure. Soy una chica grande que no le teme a nada, soy fuerte y les hare frente.

Mi habitación estaba oscura, y sobre las placas de madera que conformaban el suelo, se comenzó a agrietar, como si algo muy pesado y con garras afiladas por allí pasara. Se siente el aire pesado, y las ventanas se cierran sorprendiéndome. Las marcas rodean mi cama, hasta que la arañan.

Cerré los ojos, estaba espantada. Un olor putrefacto invadió mis fosas nasales, y las ganas de vomitar fueron reprimidas en cuanto trague saliva. ¿Por qué pasa esto? Nunca había olor antes, estoy en una granja, ¿tal vez…?

_"Duerme… Duerme"_

La primera vez que escuche el sonido, no el ruido de siempre. Todo lo contrario, se escuchó una palabra, repetida, fuerte y claro. Sin duda no eran los de siempre.

_"Niña… niña"_

Hay dos alientos que me recorren los brazos, en el izquierdo uno frío y en el derecho uno caliente. El cabello se me eriza. Y unas garras me apasionan la piel, rompiéndola, siento el líquido tibio como se mezcla con sus alientos y las sabanas dibujadas.

Abro los ojos para encontrarme con la nada misma, todo está oscuro. Pero mis piernas se sienten pesadas, se ve la forma de una bestia sobre ellas. Aterrada, me levanto de un sobresalto y aterrizo en el suelo. Sin poder mover mis pernas, intento arrastrarme con la ayuda de mis brazos, pero la sangre que sale de ellos me entumece los músculos.

Tiemblan, no tengo fuerzas, no puedo moverme.

Algo me levanta las piernas, y veo las marcas de colmillos sangran. Rasgan la piel. Y algo me va empujando cada vez más atrás.

Una cierra me tritura los pies, duele mucho. Grito, pero el aire me faltaba. Llego a mis rodillas, no quedan más que huesos y sangre. La piel ensucia las paredes y el suelo, trozos sanguinolentos salen volando por todas partes.

La vista se me nubla, ciento que todo a mí alrededor zozobra. Y las imágenes se mueven… mi cabeza se desconecta de mi cuerpo, y mi alma se separa de mí. Ya no soy nada, más que un recuerdo.

Pero aun así, el dolor en mi abdomen no se detiene, aullidos resuenan en el vacío donde me encuentro.

No me dejaran tranquila, ¿será mi sangre saiyajin que me aprisiona? ¿Y me llevo a la locura?

Te quiero papi, jamás te olvidare. Y ti, mami. Jamás pensé en dejarlos tan pronto. Y a ti Trunks, que probablemente debas limpiar esto.

Los quiero pero… los murmullos me dicen que debo hacerles daño para que me dejen tranquila, y yo no veo otra opción.

Los amo, pero me amo a mi más.


End file.
